


What Now?

by PeachyQueeniee



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Baby Virtue-Moirs, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Olympics, Pregnancy, Pregnant Tessa, Secondhand Pregnant Scott, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyQueeniee/pseuds/PeachyQueeniee
Summary: Post Pyeongchang Olympic Games and post Stars On Ice, somewhere in Belgium Tessa and Scott have quite a few moments of passion. Eight months later, are they ready to meet the newest addition to the Virtue-Moir clan? Are they ready for what’s next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this popped into my head and I couldn’t stop smiling just thinking about it. This will be a super fluffy tiny little short thingamajig (maybe two parts, maybe more really we’re all clueless here) because really we could always use a little more Virtue Moir fluff. And baby fluff. I hope it brings a smile to your face whenever you need it to! Thanks for reading and stay lovely. xoxo. s.

“Scott.”  
Tessa sighs. 

Snickers are coming from Scott’s mouth. 

“Scott.”  
Tessa tries again.

She can still hear laughs coming from him from somewhere behind her. 

“SCOTT.”

“What T?” He practically snorts. 

“This. Is. Not. Funny.” 

Tessa says, taking a tiny step with each word. But Scott seems to think it’s hilarious and is bent down with his hands on his knees admiring his creation. 

“Tess I think the floaties and the butt pads really complete your look. They blend with your skates.” 

“Oh shoot! My skates! Are they even on? I can’t see over this dang belly. Scott, can you-“

“Already on it T. Cop a squat.”  
Scott says as he helps Tessa sit down on a bench and laces up her skates while continuing his lecture about how he doesn’t think she should really be doing this and that if she feels uncomfortable at all they can get off the ice immediately and remember to be careful etc etc. 

Tessa just nods only half hearing him and stands up quickly as soon as she feels him tighten the last lace almost knocking him down in her excitement to be on the ice. 

“Tess, I really don’t think-“

“I should do this. I know I know but the doctor said the more I move, the better. So are you going to help? Or sit here and watch? Either way I’m stepping on that ice.”

Scott sighs a deep sigh that barely conceals how excited he actually feels to be on the ice with Tess even for a few minutes again. 

He steps on the ice first and does a few quick toe squats by the boards just to warm up and goes to reach to help Tessa onto the ice and sees that she’s already skated past him. 

He mutters something about this stubborn woman and immediately charges after her. He spins around in front of her to face her and take her hands with the beginnings of a warning scowl. 

She just shakes her head and says, 

“Scott, believe it or not I do remember how to skate. I did it for a little while. With some guy. You might know him, I don’t know, he was pretty loud, wore a lot of sparkly shirts, really likes hair gel...”

Scott continues with, “He was super handsome and sexy and a really great hockey player? Probably better than Gretzky...I’ve read. Not to brag or anything but...”

Tessa is still being pulled along gently by Scott while laughing without even realizing she finds it funny.

“How did I ever let you get me pregnant?”

“What can I say? I’m irresistible” he jokes (but not really) as he pretends to flip his hair and does a very exaggerated leap before turning around to flash Tessa a smile and see how impressed she is when he sees her bending down over her knees and making that face that only used to appear when her leg pain started to flair up. 

He knew immediately what was happening. 

He had time to very intellectually say, 

“Shit.”

And he was off to the races. He lifted Tess straight up cradle style which is probably not smart or medically recommended or whatever but right now he doesn’t really care. 

He has time to throw the car keys at Patrick Chan who has been manning the rental shoe check-in for some reason and tells him to grab Tessa’s shoes and he just carries her right out and deposits them both into the back of his car while Chiddy very nervously drives them to the hospital. 

“Chiddy man, you know I love you but I swear to god if you don’t hurry the hell up I’m going to have to attach your foot to the gas pedal!”

“Well excuse me Scott but a red light means stop, and why aren’t you driving if you want to play fast and the furious with the law?”

Scott sighs as if his answer is the most obvious thing in the world and says, 

“Ummm we’re kind of in labor here.”

Tessa groans  
“Scotttt, I am in labor. You are not.”

“Well anything you go through, I go through, sweetie.” He responds.

Chiddy chuckles lightly until Tessa very exasperatedly exclaims 

“Well YOU don’t have a vagina that feels like it’s being sliced in half with a chainsaw so Chiddy, DRIVE.”

Then, that’s exactly what Patrick does.


	2. Would You Like To Meet Your Godson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott welcome their new loved one to their big, happy family.

About eight hours later (or days later, Scott thinks it feels like), the doctors are telling Tess she only has a few more pushes before their baby will join the world. 

Scott is still worried that some sick part of him will be jealous and sad to not have Tessa entirely to himself anymore. Especially in this moment, he thinks he couldn’t possibly love her more than he already did but with every single push she forces through her obvious physical exhaustion and the sweat that has matted her hair to her forehead even as she tries to fix it, he is incredulous over the woman before him. 

Tessa has always been stronger than he thought possible, but seeing her at the very end of her limit and still literally pushing through just out of pure determination and love for a child they have yet to meet, it’s almost inhuman. At least, in Scott’s brain. He couldn’t imagine being in the pain she is in right now. And for the first time he thinks to himself, 

“Thank god I’m the dad.”

And then it hits him, 

“Holy shit. I’m a dad. I’m an actual dad. To a baby. A baby that is currently coming into this world from Tess. My partner Tess. I mean MY Tess. Tess. Tess. Tessa...Tessaaa...oh she’s calling me.”

“Scott?” 

Tessa sounds worried through gritted teeth and ragged breathing. 

“Shit. I’ve worried her about me, while she’s literally giving birth. Am I a jackass or what?”

Scott thinks he might run or pass out or something but once again hears Tessa call him and immediately gets up to go stand next to her hospital bed, staring down the nurse that made him leave go of her hand earlier.

“Yeah T? What do you need? Juice? A pillow? Uhhh chocolate or something? I don’t actually know what I’m allowed to give you but I won’t tell if you don’t.”

He half smiles to himself, relieved that he still has some humor left in him after this process, and then feels his heart swell with pride when he sees Tessa smile back with the energy she has left. 

It then dawns on him that he hasn’t heard any nurses or doctors yell push since Tessa called him, and he thinks about a million different things before Tessa lets out a soft giggle and reaches out to hold onto his ring finger with her whole hand the way she used to when they were little. 

It immediately sends a wave of warmth and comfort through both of them and their smiles get slightly wider as they realize it. Tessa looks at Scott and asks him if he’s ready to meet their new love. 

When she gets a breathless nod from him she squeezes his finger and nods to the nurses that have been blocking the baby’s little unit from view. The extra bodies part out of the way as if their baby is Moses and one wonderful nurse rolled the unit over towards Scott and Tessa. 

Scott thinks he’ll remember this nurse forever. Elizabeth. Her name is Elizabeth. She was kind and said she loved their skating and was hoping they’d win again, and she let Tessa and Scott intertwine fingers as often as possible during this whole ordeal, and he remembers that the name Elizabeth made Tessa’s face light up in her wheelchair on the way to the room because it reminded her of Pride and Prejudice. 

Secretly, Scott thinks Elizabeth might not be that bad of a name if they have a girl. Not that he won’t pretend to put up a fight anyway. Just to keep up appearances. (Not like Tessa can’t see through it anyway). 

Scott is brought back to the moment when Tessa squeezes his finger again.

He looks down at her and immediately feels himself overcome with emotion and pride all over again over how strong and incredible his best friend is and how lucky he is that his best friend is also his talented, driven partner of over twenty years, AND the love of his life, and now, the mother to his child. 

Elizabeth is placing their baby in Tessa’s arms and with the way Tessa is smiling at the little human that is half him and half her, Scott thinks he might altogether lose his shit for good, when he hears a commotion behind him as Marie-France and Patrice shove their way into the room, the worried guardians as usual. 

Marie mutters something in French and wipes a tear as she clutches onto Patrice’s hand, while Patrice is just staring and smiling like he’s the proudest man in the world. (Although Scott is 100% certain that he is WAY prouder at the moment but he’s too damn happy to start that conversation now.) So instead he looks at Tessa, they have a silent exchange over something and both nod as if they’ve already discussed and came to a conclusion over it long before this moment. 

Scott leans down, kisses their child on the forehead, leaves a lingering, tear-stained kiss on Tessa’s lips (although he’s not sure which one of them it came from), and touches their foreheads together in the way they always have when they need each other. Then he turns to Marie and Patrice in order to say, 

“Would you like to both meet your godson, Christian Patrick Virtue-Moir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not crying, you’re crying! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the name and if you can guess why that’s the name!
> 
> I was so worried about picking a name that would do their love and their life justice, and I’m pretty happy with the result. It’s meaningful to them and their story which is what they’d want I believe. 
> 
> Anyway, only one chapter left in this little thing!! I’ve loved writing this and I might continue to write little blurbs like this maybe, or incorporate them into my other story on here “Take My Hand Again”. Let me know if you’re reading that too and come say hi over there !! I need to update that as well oops! But as always, thanks for reading! Stay strong. xoxo. s.


End file.
